


【毒埃】先生的晚餐

by YanXII



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 后巷+电车+回家的路＋家里的床黄暴单篇有：咬，舔前面，插尿道，骚话，舌交，飞机杯，触手，液体感内操，放置……





	【毒埃】先生的晚餐

///

Venom不理他。

哪怕他都已经在脑子里骂“死小婊子”，那操蛋的Venom就是不得理他，而此刻，回应的是在他的乳头狠狠掐上一把。

哦，那倒霉家伙总知道他最要命的高点，乳头似被舌头戳刺的快感弥漫，而此刻整个龟头又瞬间似被女性柔软的口腔含弄，Venom是非要在这个时候把他搞到泄出来。

“够了够了，我算是受不了你这只挑逗不实干的混蛋手法了。”Eddie叹气似的灰溜溜跑进厕所，“你就不能忍忍？拜托了老兄，是为了给你搞到点好吃的，我才被迫要来这个地方。”

就跟谁多喜欢那些愣要往脸上贴的胸脯似的，那些超不过20刀的妓女天知道有多难搞，不戴套就等着明天身上沾满性病吧。

Venom在听到这个抱怨似的吐槽貌似平静了点，吃瘪的演化出胸膛，包裹的男人舒舒服服。

［Eddie］  
“怎么了，吾爱？”  
［我想要］  
“喂老兄，你以为我是为了谁才跑进这个脏乎乎的隔间？”  
［我嫌脏…］  
“……”

我他妈还嫌脏呢你个寄生虫P事真多！金发男人气冲冲推开隔间的门，酒吧里放着老牛仔的摇滚，舞台上却是脱衣舞娘的辣舞，摇臀摆胯看的在场的男人一个个兽欲蓬勃。

他是带着任务来的，任务没做好，骚倒是惹了一身，Eddie嫌弃的绕开酒吧门口吐的昏天黑地在地上打滚，一看就是药嗑多了欠被丢进牢子里老秃头，他当然没有绕开那么绅士，在他脚边他自然是给了这混球一脚。

败类。

[他是坏人么，Eddie？]  
“不，他就是个没妈的笨蛋，欠被丢进阴沟的猪猡，但是你不能吃他。”  
［那你为什么要踢他，Eddie？］  
“别再问这种白痴问题，听我说，我讲过一万次了，我们保护他们是为了自己，不代表要喜欢这群阴沟里臭老鼠一样的烂蛋。”

突然脑子里没了声音，小脑瘤闭嘴了是吧，Eddie随脚踢过去一个汽水罐子，小巷尽头的灯一闪一闪，女孩和流浪汉都不自觉的避让。

可这是车站的近路，自然要走过去，可别以为他这种男人还会害怕什么东西。

“回去前要不要去打包两块带血的牛排，我知道你喜欢，今天这圈还真是劳人。”  
Venom没搭理他，这让Eddie觉得哪不对劲，“我说，你这样可真让人不爽。”

在走进后巷里的第二分钟，伴着Eddie的一声惊呼他就明白了——他那倒霉的另一半算是彻底收不住欲望，把他结结实实按在这个墙头上了。

“呜……”  
因为Venom所创造的缓冲层，整个背部都没有受到太强的冲击。说实话，Venom并不会让身体有多大负担，他出来了，细小的触手缠绕住全身。  
湿滑触感却并不会留下水渍的黏液在身后包裹，Eddie太熟悉这种触感了，臀瓣也被轻轻揉弄后开始放松，被黑色黏浊的液体裹在里面。

［比起牛排，我更想吃你，Eddie］

这他妈真是刺激。

金发男人按着水泥墙壁，那确实是脏乎乎的，但是Eddie不在意，更疯狂的他也没少做过，他已经被有些发凉的黑色触手拥抱在怀里，那些柔软的液体溜进嘴里撬开他的口腔，那并不是模仿舌头，而是像一条条缩小的毛须在他的口腔内壁冲刷——呜，这个可真带劲Eddie迷迷糊糊的想到。

Eddie抓了抓手里的那些黑色软须，正束缚着他的那些：“哦，快给我舔舔，宝贝 ”现在他的手可抓不到阴茎，被那些有粗有细的黑色触手捆绑的有点结实，但下面在被玩乳珠的时候就硬起来了。

“喂！”Eddie突然被堵紧了嘴，但Venom还是听见了男人脑子里的一声质问和尖叫——嘿嘿，你这个时候竟然变出来那张脸！！

[比起刚刚那种更像一个人自慰的方法，你向来是觉得两个人干更爽吧。]

那条宽大的舌头缠住自己的脖子，柔软的倒刺沾着口水弄得黏糊糊的，和Venom碰上脑袋，共生体的密度随之调节，他并不稀软，而更像一块儿坚硬肌肉，Eddie亲了上去，毫无怯意的伸出舌头吻上那些牙齿。

他丝毫不害怕那些牙齿会不会伤到自己，至少现在和重要的另一半拥吻才最重要。

他的舌头被Venom吸允住，这导致Eddie只能发出嗯嗯的鼻音。说不出话的金发男人流着控制不住的口涎。

“呜呜”Eddie现在骂不出什么，刚刚也不像自慰好么白痴，他有点微微生气，他喜欢接吻，而现在的局面有点点的像在被迫深喉，Eddie脑子里开始循环着操你的……类似的话语。

[别那么心急宝贝，马上就会操·你·的·]

“呜呜……”  
Eddie觉得自己真实十年没这么脸红了。虽然大部分原因还是这个近似乎强迫的触手喉交。

而Venom嘴里的每一句话，都是……他们莫名其妙开始性爱后，那个寄生体从自己脑子里学来的。  
不得不说，那些很少敢付诸实现的话语，确实是听起来又骚又坏。

Eddie还挺喜欢的，可是稍稍得忽略他现在是那个被调戏的“小宝宝~”

Venom的舌头很长，从脖子慢慢滑向身下，只是轻轻一舔就能卷住整个性器，舌尖从阴茎下的两个阴囊开始照顾，外星共生体的舌苔要厚重的多，在舌面上还有比毛绒稍硬的倒刺，有一点点像幼猫舌头上的那种软硬，舔在脸上没有太大感觉，一但那条舌头围住铃口，就分散起的酥酥麻麻的刺激。

那种触觉抵着阴囊，从会阴都开始变得通红，Eddie敢说他马上就快要到了，在即将受不住的时候，他开始猛烈呼吸喘气，两颊开始红涨，可就是在这个时候，好像有那么不少的细小触手挤进尿道阻挡住这场射出式高潮，只有淅淅沥沥的淫水被允许从马眼泄出来。

Eddie全身迎来一场带着颤抖的小幅度收缩痉挛，那不如射精来的让男人亢奋，却足够他进入新的美妙时间，Venom这时候又用舌头猛的缠绕紧阴茎，尿道里虽被进入却在Venom的合理控制下保证了不会伤到，那种想要射却又射不出来，淫水外流却又是加上如同憋尿般的痒意，戳刺在后穴口，无精干潮让他抖着身子夹紧了腿。

快感大于痛感。

Venom的瞬间离去使得Eddie一下子软在了地上，始作俑者只是帮忙穿好了衣服。但是一直到皮带都扣紧，塞在马眼的软体倒是硬气的毫无怯意，这是指明了现在还不给Eddie他射。

“你在冲里面塞会儿，我保不齐要腿软栽地，然后尿在裤子里了。”  
［就像个控制不住嘘嘘的小屁孩？］

Eddie愣了愣：“操。”

［回去操，你可真着急。］

Eddie愣了，“你在脑我，歪曲意思，我今天说什么都不睡，操你个空心芝士吧。”

Venom：［我没。］  
Eddie：“你有。”

“寄生虫不说话了？”  
Eddie哼了一声，他大抵也能感受到Venom的想法，那家伙肯定又在闹别扭，轻轻拍了拍裤子上的土，也扬起了一层灰。呛得自己都皱了皱眉头。

腰很软，腿也有点酸，但是还好，现在看起来比较糟糕的大概只有一件事——那些黏泞的黑色液体还在包裹他的臀瓣，尿道里其实Venom控制的很好，他没有太多的排异感觉，只是保持在半硬不软的程度上。

车站算不上远，要不了多久便能到回家了。

才刚刚坐在电车上，车里没什么人，让Eddie稍稍放松了一些。

电车明明开的很稳当，他却有些坐不太住。

好像有一窝暖洋洋的液体在肠肉的甬道里不上不下的操着他的前列腺，颠的他不上不下的坐不稳，Eddie当然知道怎么了，面色涌起情欲的男人低声骂了一句，这简直就像含了一汪精液在屁眼里。而那个倒霉的寄生虫好像指定了要这么跟他干上，那些更多的小肉虫子在屁股里爬啊爬，Eddie仿佛能听见自己的肠道被嘬的发响。躲在那个温暖的地方像个液态却有力的找着地方冲击，好吧，也本来就是个液态。

他开始有些忍不住的轻喘，低声的压抑，撞在敏感点的时候，Venom会从前端的阴囊也加速攻击，有一根小型的触手变成扁平状态，模拟着舌头从菊穴刺入舔抵到肉道上壁。Eddie有些像求饶一样的压低声音说了句停下。

于是他听见Venom说，[快给我道歉，我才不是寄生虫。]

“对，你就是根百态按摩棒。”

周围有个老妇人瞥了Eddie一眼，他躲了躲，到站的时候夹着尾巴就跑走，当然，他现在也确确实实是“夹着尾巴。”用屁股夹紧了一条讨人厌的小坏尾巴。

他们最近才滚上床，刚刚和安妮分手不久后的Eddie把润滑挤满了飞机杯，坐在床上展开身体握着阴茎一插到底。

“呼，果然算不上多爽。”

要手握着也很烦，突然脑子里呵出一声，[你想更舒服么？说一声给我就可以。]

“我操，老哥，我们不是说好你给我闭嘴一小时么！”

这种感觉简直就像被人视奸着自慰，他刚刚洗过澡浑身脱得溜光干净，看了个老片燃起点感觉要解决，和Venom商量好就不再说什么了，可现在，他这还没射，就给他打消兴趣。

Eddie撸了两下飞机杯，得，萎了。

[你想要什么，说一声就好。]

Eddie感觉自己全身都抖了一下，Venom从身后冒出来抱住他，黑色的黏液大股大股的包裹住金发男人的阴茎，那个飞机杯显得十分幼小又可怜，被触手握住后开始疯狂的抽插着做服务。

摩擦下男人很快就又一次硬了起来，从铃口开始渗出体液，在濒临高潮顶尖的时候，Venom连慢都没有慢下一秒钟，喷射的高潮比以往来的都快。

[这很奇怪，你和我说要一小时，而实际上才过了十分钟。]  
“你他妈在说我早泄！”  
[我没有。但我可以帮助你延长这种快感。]  
“闭住你的嘴！呜呜呜呜——！！”

Eddie被吻住了，那是一条长舌头，轻易就顶到人的喉口，刺激的人有一种想呕吐的感觉，但抵在喉咙深处时，宛如一根粗壮的阴茎在嘴里搅弄，含住时那条舌头是柔软且温暖黏腻的，那种绝对和女人不同的味道让人浑身爽快。

喷射满腔道的黏液和周身的柔软包裹感。

输出和承受这两种完全不同的快感都让他脑子冒光，说起来还算不赖，那之后他们就开始做爱了，一直到刚刚，当然还有以后。

到家以后，Eddie刚刚打开灯，拉开冰箱的门，他想泡个速食晚饭，因为某个坏蛋今晚没吃成牛排，可玉米片立马就洒了一身，黑色的黏液搞糟了那袋速食玉米片，抓起冰箱里为他准备的巧克力，一边禁锢住Eddie的全身压在床上，撕开巧克力的包装在结实的身体上划过，

[嘿，宝贝，今晚的你加些巧克力调味怎么样？]

从刚刚就被吸的红肿的乳头，到还被黏液所控制着半硬不软的肉棒，用一块儿被外星软体怪物捂软半融化的巧克力横着写了一个单词

——VENOM

巨大的，色情的，占有欲造作的成果。

Venom今天的加餐，是巧克力酱花边Eddie。

可是很显然，他还没有那么着急，那些尖牙正不慌不忙的嚼着巧克力和一些冰箱里的剩薯条，如果给他开罐啤酒他就是个等着看球的老头子。

而那些黏液却有条不紊的环抱住那根肉棒，他们组合成了一个柔软的插入腔，黑色的黏液一是Venom的一部分，他们就像一个柔软又带有着弹力的肉袋子，绞紧的快感下，没几个男人能支撑上几秒钟，可在Eddie射了之后，那个调皮的“腔道”完全没有停下的意思，很快他又硬了，但这次Venom可没让他享受，紧紧箍住了龟头顶部，还分部出细腻的小触手在Eddie的菊穴口开始打起转。

Eddie觉得现在的自己一定美味极了，而Venom要是在不做些什么，他真的是要暴躁的爆炸了。就在那边看着，你简直就是个阳痿的处男！他在脑子恶狠狠的想到！

玩什么放置，你个混蛋！快点给我滚过来！

那条大舌头就像疯了一样舔到脸上，乱七八糟挂着口水，从喉结吻到眼眶，黏腻的口水沾满眉毛，舌苔吻住口腔，气味弥漫在鼻腔，Eddie突然就喘不上气的吸吮起那些从Venom口中流出的口水，好像那些都算不上淅沥的唾液都变的清冽甜蜜，他就像只小兔子去靠上去，实在是再不想等待了，这家伙就能缠着他的敏感点吊死他。

Eddie沾了一点巧克力酱，盯着Venom的眼睛含在嘴里。

“先生，您在不开餐，美味可就变凉了。”

END

后续

冷菜也别具风味

Venom：[Eddie！我要吃巧克力棒冰！]  
Eddie突然也有一点期待那夜的冰火两重天了。


End file.
